I Am Broken
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: A Social Outcast Falls Into One Of Her Least Favorite Movies, Without The Knowledge Of Whats Happening...Will She Survive?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Lord of the Rings...I wish I did though...(sigh)**

_**Lay Down**_

_**Your Sweet And Weary Head**_

_**Night Is Falling**_

_**You've Come To Journey's End**_

_**Sleep Now**_

_**And Dream Of The Ones Who Came Before**_

_**They Are Calling**_

_**From Across A Distant Shore**_

_**Why Do You Weep?**_

_**What Are These Tears Upon Your Face?**_

_**Soon You Will See**_

_**All Of Your Fears Will Pass Away**_

_**Safe In My Arms**_

_**You're Only Sleeping**_

_**What Can You See **_

_**On The Horizon?**_

_**Why Do The White Gulls Call?**_

_**Across The Sea**_

_**A Pale Moon Rises**_

_**The Ships Have Come To Carry You Home**_

_**And All Will Turn**_

_**To Silver Glass**_

_**A Light On The Water**_

_**All Souls Pass**_

_**Hope Fades**_

_**Into The World Of Night**_

_**Through Shadows Falling**_

_**Out Of Memory And Time**_

_**Don't Say: We Have Come Now To The End**_

_**White Shores Are Calling**_

_**You And I Will Meet Again**_

_**And You'll Be Here In My Arms **_

_**Just Sleeping**_

_**What Can You See**_

_**On The Horizon?**_

_**Why Do The White Gulls Call?**_

_**Across The Sea**_

_**A Pale Moon Rises**_

_**The Ships Have Come To Carry You Home**_

_**And All Will Turn**_

_**To Silver Glass**_

_**A Light On The Water**_

_**Grey Ships Pass**_

_**Into The West**_

**As the credits rolled for Return of the King, I heard blubbering from my bedroom doorway, my mom was standing there crying her eyes out. The ending had been a sad one, but I did not understand it because I hadent seen the first and second movies...I was lost. My mom was a fanatic though, her room was covered with Lord of the Rings, she even wanted to make Lord of the Rings wallpaper in her room. I didnt happen to be obsessed with any of it, sure it seemed interesting but...it was taking away from my 'sit around and hang with friends time', because I was always watching it over again and trying to figure out the storyline.**

**'Oh come off it mom, it wasn't that sad.' I sighed and layed on my back instead of my stomach.**

**My mom looked at me wide eyed and with anger in her eyes, she wiped the tears and stormed out of my doorway, then she cluttered in the kitchen and started crying by the stove. She would sometimes mutter 'poor Frodo, everyone dosn't care', I felt like saying 'Yeah, they dont...CAUSE IT'S JUST A MOVIE!'. I wouldn't though, Lord of the Rings is the only thing that keeps mom out of my hair. You may wonder, don't I get in my mothers hair. Never, my mother dosen't spend much time with me, she basically dosen't care. I was dumped of my mom when my dad left, he always said he would never leave me alone with her, yeah right. In the mist of my teen rebellion I forgot how to love. I've been dumped on people too many times, it ruined me. By hey, I don't care. Got a roof over my head and everything is great...right?**

**The next day I got up and slipped on my Slipknot t-shirt and my black jeans, I was kinda gothic, but kinda not. I didn't hate sunlight or anything, my hair wasent black either. My hair was reddish, with black underneath, it was terribly curly. I had a skinny body too, I was a social outcast. Anyway, lets get out of the depression talk for a bit. I walked out into the kitchen and I could hear the sound of eggs cooking, probably wasent for me, her boyfriend Robert is probably coming over soon. I sat down at the table and looked at my hands, scars shined all over them, shameful. Mom walked up to me and sneered.**

**'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?'**

**I shrugged and mom flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders, her wrinkled face twisted into a hateful grin.**

**'Well you better leave, Robert is scared of you. I dont want him losing his appetite.'**

**I smiled sarcastically and left the disgusting house. I looked back at the houses blue chipped paint and broken windows...what a hellhole. I really didnt have anywhere to go, so I went to my best friends house, Matt. I really didnt need to knock on the wooden door, there was a little sign on it that said:If you Kali come in, if your not, go away:. I was Kali, so I walked right in. The house was pretty cool, it was a dump though, like mine. Matt lived alone, he was 18, so he could. I walked up the red painted staircase as they creaked, I heard rustling upstairs.**

**'Kali, is that you?'**

**'Yeah, its me Matt. You ok?'**

**I always ask that, because one time I walked in and he was having 'private doings' with his girlfriend. From then on, I always asked. I walked up the stairs and walked into his black painted room with the glow in the dark handprints all around. He was sitting on his bed, smiling.**

**'Boyfriend Robert decided to come over again didn't he?'**

**I nodded and sat down on the bed beside him. He laughed and punched me lightly on the arm, I chuckled.**

**'So, watcha wanna do? Fuckin boring in here!'**

**Matt shrugged, he never really wanted to do anything. We usually rented movie and talked about how good or how bad they were. Matt got up and smiled.**

**'You havent seen the first or second Lord of the Rings have you?'**

**I shook my head.**

**'Ok, I am going to rent them. You can stay over, if you want.'**

**'Ok...I'll wait here. I dont really feel like socializing today.'**

**After twenty minutes, Matt came back with two minutes. I was laying on his bed. He popped in the movie and fast-forwarded through the commercials. Then the movie started with a loud blast.**

**The movie was long, and we were only halfway into the movie. I was already half asleep.**

**'Kali?' He grabbed my hand and shook it. 'Stay awake.'**

**I nodded and opened my eyes really wide, I looked at Matt, his eyes twinkled. He must really like this movie. I kept on staring at him as he turned his head and looked at me, I turned my head and pretended to cough. Matt released his hand from mine and I kept staring at the screen, some curly brown haired kid screamed when something stabbed him. I felt his finger under my chin as he turned my head towards his, he brought his lips down to mine and he opened his mouth a little, then it hit me, my best friend was kissing me. I didn't pull back, amazingly, I pushed the kiss a little farther and wrapped my arms around his neck and groaned. He pushed me back onto the bed and layed ontop of me, his kiss trailed down my neck. Then something weird happened, the whole room started shaking and my vision of Matt kissing me was fading. I couldnt keep conscience and before I knew it, I was shrinking into a black sea.**

**Ok, even that one freaked me out. Lol! Please read and review...thanks! **


	2. Knocking' Into Frodo

**Here's Another Chapter...enjoy!**

**Disclaimed: I do not own Lord of the Rings...I do own Kali though.**

**When I woke up, I kinda kept my eyes shut and cringed. It was painful, moving, talking, breathing. Ok, lets just say, everything hurt. I felt something tickling my face, better not be Matt's unshaved shrub on his face.**

**'Matt get your beard away from me.'**

**I sat up and chuckled and opened my eyes.**

**'Matt your...'**

**There was a forest before me...freaky. It was a dream, I knew, but still freaky. I had dreams like this before. There was one where I was in a ocean and a whale came from underneath me and swallowed me whole, like off of that movie with the little wooden boy, and I sat in there for many months. Then a couple of months after the dream, my aunt Alice (who is dead now) took me to Marine Land and I wouldn't touch the whales. I was younger then, and scared of pretty much anything. If this wasent a dream, then Matt and one of his friends took me out here, I mean, he does have woods similar to these behind his house. They could have done it...right.**

**I sat there for a moment and laughed my ass off, it was funny. A dream about a forest, how exciting. What could possibly go wrong in a forest? This was one of the best dreams I have had in a long time. No people dying, I didnt die, no violence. Maybe the drugs I was taking really helped me out. Then some weird sound raced through the trees, it sounded like humming, it was weird. It was no song I have ever heard, sounded like an older guy anyway. I wanted to go over but I wondered 'what if he is a...' then I remembered it was just a dream. Dreams cant hurt you, well not in real life anyway. Time to finally expiriment with a dream. I rubbed my hands together and ran towards the noise. Suddenly out of nowhere, this brown little boy runs out of nowhere and knocks me over. Actully, we both knocked each other over. We also smashed heads, it hurt like hell.**

**'Listen dude,' I snarled. 'Can you really watch where the hell your going? You could have hurt me badly and belive me...I would have sued. I dont go lightly on abuse.'**

**The little boy looked up at me and rubbed his head, this kid looked oddly familiar.**

**'I am sorry Miss, I did not see you there. Please accept my apologie.'**

**He talked...weirdly. Like with an accent and everything. From England maybe? No...his clothes were very weird...the new style in England maybe? This dream was really weird.**

**'Yeah okay, now if you'll move, I need to follow the humming.'**

**'Your following the humming too Miss, may we follow it together?'**

**I dont want some weird English kid following me around, I dont need a straggler.**

**'How about...no. I think I'll be fine by myself little dude.'**

**I started running down this hill towards the hill, this better not be a figment of my imagination, because I didnt want to go through all that for nothing. I saw a large pointed hat and raised my eyebrow, then I saw a old man with a carrage and I tripped over my own feet and stumbled down the hill, landing right in front of the trotting horse. The horse stopped, his hoof was right beside my neck. I cant belive it...that was the wizard from the movie. I wish I had of payed attention to the rest of the movie...I didnt even get to Bilbo's Party in the movie. The old man had gotten off the carrage and kneeled beside me, his beard near my face.**

**'Ah, a young lass. Running out in front of carriages isnt the wisest choice to get my attention, you could have just asked for my help.'**

**I groaned, rolled over, and got up. I needed to remember the name of the place where the curly haired kid lived...the smial...no. The Dung...no. The Shrine...The Shrin...The Shire!**

**'I need a ride to The Shire. Is this your ride? Really, you need to go on Pimp My Ride. Someone could really hook you up with some bling.'**

**The wizard looked at me cautiously and led me over to his carriage.**

**'Miss, you are in The Shire. Which part of The Shire is your chosen destination?'**

**'Baggy Shire...thats it.'**

**The wizard laughed and made the carriage movie again. He stared at me with interest.**

**'You are not from the these parts are you young one?'**

**Young one? Which world do you come from Grandpa...calling me a young one. I could kick your ass! I didnt say it, but I wanted to.**

**'Eh, not really. Could we get there faster, there are no traffic lights around here dude.'**

**The man sped the horses up faster and I closed my eyes, yay, a carriage ride with a old guy. I heard someone yell 'Gandalf' ahead of us, I sighed. I opened my eyes and saw the curly haired kid, I rolled my eyes. The curly haired kid stopped smiling and looked at me with suprise. The carriage stopped and Gandalf started at the kid, and the kid stared back. They both started laughing out of nowhere...for no apparant reason...weird. The kid looked at me.**

**'I met you running down the hill, how did run so fast when I could not.'**

**'I'm a fast runner, took Gym for a bit. Didn't work out to well, I was too fatt. Now could we cut with the small talk and move our asses?'**

**Gandalf and the kid stared at me, the kid smiled and Gandalf and jumped in the carriage.**

**'Oh, its so good to see you Gandalf!'**

**'You too Frodo.'**

**Oh...ahahahahahahhhahahaha...Frodo? Who the hell names a kid Frodo? Thats sad really...poor kid. I bet he got teased when he went to school the first day. Heh...funny.**

**So I got pushed back in the carriage, Mr. Priss Frodo had to sit in the front, stupid dolt. I should have walked, I could have spared the weirdness of the situation. Frodo turned around and smiled.**

**He held out his hand. 'My name is Frodo,' He smiled. 'Whats yours?'**

**Oh god kill me now!**

**Kali dosent like Frodo? Didnt see that coming did you? Didnt think so!**


End file.
